tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Blake's 7: Orbit
"Orbit" is the eleventh episode of series four of the British science fiction television series Blake's 7 and the fiftieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Brian Lighthill with a script written by Robert Holmes. It first aired on BBC One on Monday, December 7th, 1981 at 7:15 pm. In this episode, the Scorpio crew are summoned by Renegade Federation scientist Egorian who wants to unleash vengeance on the Federation. Egorian wants to trade a powerful weapon in exchange for Orac. But Kerr Avon and Vila Restal discover Egorian is working for Servalan in another bid to take Orac, unaware Avon has given Egorian a fake duplicate of Orac. Cast Starring Guest Starring Episode notes * Blake's 7 was created by Terry Nation. * This episode is production code number D11. * This is the second and final episode of Blake's 7 directed by Brian Lighthill. It is his second episode from series four of the show. He previously directed episode 4x10, "Gold". * This is the fourth and final episode of Blake's 7 written by Robert Holmes. It is his second episode from series four of the show. He previously wrote episode 4x03, "Traitor". * There is a cut scene from this episode, which shows Vila Restal quivering and shaking in fear of being thrown out the airlock. Director Brian Lighthill considered Michael Keating's performance "too real" and elected not to include it in the final broadcast. * This is John Savident's second appearance on Blake's 7, albeit playing a different character. He also played Fleet Warden-General Samor in "Trial" from series two. Story notes * Kerr Avon comes close to actually killing Vila Restal in order to save his own skin. Quotes * Kerr Avon: Said to have been a genius. Scientists are still trying to understand the Egrorian theory of parallel matter. * Soolin: What happened to him? * Vila Restal: He disappeared, along with a few million credits from the Space Research Institute. * Soolin: So he's a criminal. * Vila Restal: Aren't we all? Except he pulled off a big one. Which is why he's NOT sitting on Malodar. .... * Vila Restal: Avon, if I got my hands on that kind of money, I'd have gone somewhere I could enjoy it. What is the point of having money if you have to exist on a hole like that? * Kerr Avon: You are forgetting, there is a big difference between you and Egrorian. He has a brain. * Vila Restal: Oh yeah? Well, if you had one it might have occurred to you this could be a Federation trap. * Kerr Avon: Well, of course, it's occurred to me. Why do you think I'm sending Tarrant? .... * Soolin: Tell us about the laws of parallel physics, Vila! * Vila Restal: Soolin, the only thing you ever grasped was a gun! Do you want to get brain damage? * Soolin: The way I see it, if you can understand parallel physics, anyone can. * Vila Restal: Unlike some people around here, I don't boast about my abilities. I keep them hidden. * Dayna Mellanby: You certainly do. .... * Kerr Avon: I couldn't find Vila. * Vila Restal: I'm glad about that. * Del Tarrant: Pity about the tachyon funnel, though. * Kerr Avon: We had no choice. * Vila Restal: It's a trip I won't forget, Avon. * Kerr Avon: Well, as you always say, Vila: you know you are safe with me. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:Blake's 7/Episodes Category:Blake's 7/Season 4 episodes Category:1981/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories